The Mary-sue Breakout!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: The Sues have Broken out! M.C needs Tokyo Mew Mew's Help, But will this task be too much for them?


Mastercontrol presents

"The Mary-Sue Breakout!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Enforcermon is mine though)

As many are aware, Mary Sues are the bane of the Fanfiction world, as Authors, our job is to make sure these abominations are kept in check, but as time progreses, the Mary Sues and their male counterparts, the Gary Stus, have become harder to contain. So some Authors turn their bases into prisons to contain them and keep them from causing havoc.

One such Author is Mastercontrol12, or as manny people call him, M.C.

For 2 years, M.C has gone without a jailbreak, but the Sues were getting crafty...he needed help.

Today, Mew Berry, Mew Ichigo, and Mew Zakuro have been called to help M.C keep these Sues in line.

"thanks girls, the other authors said you have experience with these...creatures." said M.C, "allright, here's how this will go."

Mew Berry will take D-wing,

Zakuro will take S-wing,

And Ichigo will go with me to X-wing.

as the gang went their separate ways a Golden pair of eyes was watching them

In X-wing...

"ewww!" Ichigo said as she saw what X-wing looked like, This area was home to the Mew Mew Mary Sues, Crappy, so-called perfect Mew Mews, all tanned and golden.

"Sickinig little monsters, aren't they" M.C said, "they are given every possible comfort, but it's not enough for them, they always want more!"

There were some with Ichigo's outfit but in gold or sliver.

Some ichigo look-alikes, but more supermodel-like.

And some who were so perfect, it made M.C puke in his mouth.

in S-Wing...

Zakuro couldn't beleve her eyes, all the cages were filled with Gary Stus.

Each one was more arrogant and Handsome that the last.

"i think i've died and gone to hell..." said Zakuro.

in D-wing...

"this must be where M.C keeps all the Digimon Mary Sues." said Berry.

The area was one big battle arena, where Mary Sue Digimon fought, only to end up in a draw because of their perfection.

"horrific...ain't it?" said a voice.

Berry turned around to find a small digimon, he was lizzard-like with a human head, a winged helmet with a siren on top, he carried two police batons.

"I am Enforcermon, M.C's first creation." he said.

"hi..." said Berry.

"i am in charge of D-wing, i help make sure these...things don't escape!" he said,"how bout' i show you around?"

"Ok..." she said blushing,

Back in X-wing...

"M.C! Help!" Ichigo screamed, The Mary Sues were grabing her and pulling her hair.

"MezmoGears!"

a shower of pink gears hit the Mary Sues on contact.

Suddenly, the Sues were falling asleep.

M.C put back his Gear Saber, "Careful, those things are more vicious than great white sharks!"

"Zakuro to M.C...Come in M.C!" his 2-way was vibrating.

"Go ahead Zakuro." he said.

"The Mary-Sues and Gary Stus on the minimun security wing have escaped!" Zakuro said.

"What! that's over 50,000 Mary Sues and Stus!" he panicked.

He and Ichigo ran to the main gate, leading out of his dimension.

Berry, Enforcermon, and Zakuro joined them.

"who let them out?" Ichigo said.

"only one person could have done it...Deep Gold!" M.C hissed, "a Gary Stu I tried to destroy, when he was in his first story, he didn't tie in, i erased him, trouble was, he didn't stay that way."

"Speak of perfection, and it shall apear..." a voice said, he was dressed in gold robes, carmel brown skin, Golden blond hair, and a sword made of pure yellow diamonds.

"Deep Gold, why won't you die, God! i regret ever making you!" M.C Yelled.

"you first...Sues, Stus, ATTACK!" Deep Gold Comanded.

M.C and Zakuro were shredding through the Sues and Berry, Enforcermon and Ichigo took on the Stues, who for some reason were a lot less intimidating as they make themselves out to be. 

"My Perfect Warriors!" Deep Gold screamed.

"You're next!" said Ichigo.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Mad Gear Barrage!"

The result was a asault of flaming Gears, That roasted Deep Gold into a Golden brown.

"The...pain...danm..." he said as he disentigrated into nothing.

the Sues and Stus that survived were put back into their cells.

"thank you for the help, now in can continue my work without fear" M.C said as he shook Zakuro's hand.

The mews waved goodbye as M.C returned to his tower, humming the Mew Mew Power Theme song...

The End

PLZ REVIEW


End file.
